Lilith Crowley
Not to be confused with Lilith Penelope I, the Florges. Lilith is the main character of Michael, a heroic yet angsty Absol with a list of problems a mile long and an indomitable spirit. She appears in all three Pokemon RPs in some form or another. She deserved so much better than she was given. At least she's getting reworked into an original story. Early Life Lilith was born to Hecate Crowley alongside her sister, Venus; Venus ended up being the victim of a Zoroark changeling switch, which led to her mother staying close to and cherishing Lilith as much as she could. This is how most of Lilith's childhood was: staying close to her mother and exploring her world. When Lilith was a bit older, her mother, finally starting to trust others again, left Lilith with a babysitter while she went out to buy groceries. She never returned; she was murdere dby a drunken group of racist ruffians. Lost, alone, and scared, Lilith fled from her home and out into the wilds, where she met her trainer. She travelled with her trainer for years, growing close to other Pokemon on his team such as Iris, Nadia, Ducky, Bianca, and Bruce. She soon fell for Bruce and began dating him; their relationship lasted for a year, until Lilith caught him sleeping with Bianca. Shortly after they broke up, the bitter and heartbroken Lilith befriended a new addition to the team: Dahlia Glede. The two grew very close in their time together; Dahlia was the first girl Lilith ever kissed. However, it soon came to light that Dahlia was in fact a deadly, mentally disturbed serial killer. Most of Lilith's trainer's team was killed, save for Iris, Nadia, Ducky, and Lilith herself, but in the end Dahlia was killed. Ducky informally adopted her and raised her from this point onwards, with the help of their trainer. The next few years involved a lot of travelling and soul-searching. Lilith spent a lot of time exploring her sexuality, and getting involved in a great many flings in this time, though she did form a few notable relationships, a prime example being Sofia Kilgrave, who she dated for a time when she was in Kanto. Later Life Her makeshift family eventually settled down on the Alolan island. She mostly assisted Ducky in his laboratory endeavors until the day Fiona came to the island. After witnessing her in battle, Fiona asked to train under Lilith. Lilith trained Fiona for quite a while, though she did not much like Fiona's attitude. Lilith also befriended Champ during this time. During Bern's couples tournament, she teamed up with Champ and beat down Fiona, humbling her, and she ended up dating Champ as well. Sadly, soon after the torunament ended, Champ was called off to Kalos to train for two years. Two years after the tournament, Lilith heard Champ was in danger and travelled off to Kalos with a small group to save him. While there, she ended up encountering many assassins that had been sent by Mel to kill Champ; one of those assassins was her long lost father Loki. Upon discovering this, Loki fled and left Lilith and her friends be. Soon enough, Lilith was reunited with Champ. She also befriended Fiona's cousin Chastity, who she had previously hated due to her constant moves on Champ, and Vimir, who she had butted heads with all the while in Kalos. Shortly after returning to the island, she met up with and managed to reconnect with her father. After a few months of dating, Lilith began to suffer from a lot of doubts regarding her relationship due to her insecurities, and left for a while to travel the world. Upon her return, she resumed her relationship with Champ, apologizing for her behavior. However, soon after the invasion by Sectonia and her armies began; many of Lilith's closest friends were kidnapped and mutated, she was forced to kill what seemed to be Champ turned into a mutant, and she was stalked by what she thought was a strange specter (in reality, it was her grandfather, the Horseman Death, who had finally found her after years of searching). The mental toll of all this wore heavily on her, and in a rash moment fueled by paranoia and depressionDark, she broke up with Champ. Shortly after, she was contacted by Sofia for the first time in years. In yet another rash, depression-fueled move, she invited her to visit and soon after began dating her. After a time of estrangement, she eventually made up with Champ and went off with him to save his friend Remco. Other RPs PokeNerd Saeculorum Lilith has appeared in PS. There, she is a moody young woman coming off a bad breakup, and has been dragged to the LARPing town by her enthusiastic twin sister Venus and their equally enthusiastic parents. She's not much into the LARPing, though she has created a necromancer character to roleplay as. She's been slowly getting over her bad breakup, and has been spending a lot of time flirting with Flapjack. Poke Ball Run In PBR, Lilith was the one given the changeling switch instead of Venus. She was raised by the Da'Mar family of serial killers, who planned to murder her like so many others, but soo found out that Lilith would not die so easily. She managed to kill all of them and went on to become a highly paid hitwoman, the deadliest in the world, known only by her moniker "Ira." Personality Lilith is very much a moody young woman; for the most part, she's fun-loving and jokey, but can become extremely emotional and irrational due to her depression and PTSD. Powers & Abilities Lilith knows the regular moves Night Slash, Play Rough, Megahorn, Thunder, Psycho Cut, and Aerial Ace. She also knows the following unique moves: * Razor Hurricane * Power: ??? * Accuracy: '''100% * '''Type: '''Dark Unleashes a storm of richocheting razor blades made of wind, allowing it to hit multiple times. It hits super effective against foes weak to Flying moves. This move requires ten turns of recharge before being able to be used again. * '''Reaper’s Blade * Power: 100 * Accuracy: 100% * Type: Ghost A devastating slash that cuts into the target's very soul. It is said to be the attack used by Death himself when he reaps your soul. Runs off of whatever attack start is higher. * Dominating Presence * Power: N/A * Accuracy: 100% * Type: Electric The user makes eye contact with the opponent and unnerves them via sheer force of will. The opponent is paralyzed and there is a 20% chance to lower all of their stats harshly. Trivia * Lilith's personality is based mostly on Michael, who plays her. * Lilith's type when it comes to romantic partners is reptilian Pokemon or dragons; Bruce is an outlier since he was her first boyfriend. * She prefers men, but still is attracted to women. * Her favorite food is Pringles. Lilith’s favorite flavors of Pringle are Cheeseburger, Pizza, and Barbecue. She’s not a big fan of Cheddar flavor, but likes Cheddar & Sour Cream Pringles a lot. * Lilith’s favorite soda is root beer. When it comes to alcohol, she like to drink whiskey or hard soda. * Lilith finds most of her friends attractive. She would bang the following islanders if given the chance: Sofia, Champ, Vimir, Fiona, Chastity, Charlotte, Bayonetta, Asha, Luna, Lyn, Kamina. * Lilith has self-harmed in the past. She does not have any scars, however. * Lilith is actually not so big on group sex after an incident in the past that left her rather traumatized, and would only do it with a group of people she absolutely trusted. * Lilith’s favorite band of all time is Styx. She likes to pretend Kilroy Was Here ''doesn't exist though, and absolutely hates "Mr. Roboto." * She’s also a huge fan of Ghost, Megadeth, Metallica, Pixies, Alice Cooper, Rob Zombie, Michael Jackson, Biggie, and Britney Spears. Early Britney helped her realize she liked girls. * Her favorite actors are Michael Rooker and Bryan Cranston. She's a huge fan of ''Breaking Bad. Gallery Smiling Lilith.png 9 Team.png|Lilith when frowning or neutral. Blushing_Lilith.png|Lilith blushing. lilith.png|Lilith in a shirt. lilith_smile.png|Lilith in the shirt, smiling. lilith2.PNG|Lilith incognito. Lilith_Crying.png|Lilith crying. Lilith Unevolved.png|Lilith when not in her Mega form. Category:Main RP Characters Category:PBR Characters Category:PS Characters